


Old habits die hard

by TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Kissing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire/pseuds/TemptressOfYourDarkestDesire
Summary: Crowley still doesn't like to be called nice. At least this time Aziraphale gets an appropriate apology.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39





	Old habits die hard

Crowley was surprised to find the bookshop still opened, when he arrived in the late afternoon. He didn’t think much of it; after all he was here for the owner not for the books.

Aziraphale and Crowley had decided to keep up their daily schedules even after the apocalypse which didn’t happen. But they meet every evening and usually went for a walk and dinner afterwards. Then they would return to the bookshop and spend the night together. They had been to Crowley’s apartment a few times, but the demon had the gnawing feeling, that tartan blankets, cosy pillows and other stuff would start to manifest, if his angel spent too much time there. And he couldn’t let that happen. His apartment had to be sleek and cool, it couldn’t be cosy. What would the people think? Not that he ever had any visitors. No, it was definitely better to stay at the bookshop. After all it was very cosy and comfortable.

Crowley had spotted Aziraphale between some shelves, a book in his hands and deeply immersed in the story. Crowley smiled as he walked towards him.

“Angel?”

“Crowley”, Aziraphale closed the book in surprise and put it back on the shelf, “you’re early!”

“I’m not”, Crowley grinned and showed Aziraphale his watch.

“Oh, I’ve completely forgotten the time. Just let me grab my coat. Would you be so nice and...”

Aziraphale didn’t get to finish his sentence. Crowley had grabbed him by the lapel and pushed him against the nearest bookshelf. Aziraphale looked as surprised as Crowley felt. He hadn’t meant to react like that. Obviously old habits died hard. The demon was just about to let go and apologize, when he realized that the angel didn’t seem to mind that much. After the initial astonishment at Crowley’s reaction he seemed pretty relaxed. Like the last time he was just standing there and looking at Crowley curiously. Suddenly the demon was aware how close they were and he decided to use the opportunity to make up for his outburst. He closed the little space left between them and leant in for a passionate kiss. Aziraphale was a little bit startled by this turn of events, but quite appreciated it. He returned the kiss and started to reach for the demon’s face. But Crowley had something else in mind.

“No!”, he said gently and pushed the angel’s hands back to his sides. Aziraphale complied reluctantly and watched intently as the demon let his right hand wander over the angel’s belly to the rim of his trousers. The left was still pressed firmly against Aziraphale’s chest, pinning him against the bookshelf. The trousers undid themselves and Crowley noticed amused that Aziraphale held his breath as Crowley slid his hand in the angel’s pants. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley closed his hand slowly around his member. Crowley could feel that the angel was starting to get hard. The demon moved his hand gently which was rewarded with another gasp. Crowley started stroking Aziraphale who had leant his head back against the bookshelf and closed his eyes in bliss. If that was the new reaction to calling his demon nice, he might do that more often. He just had to make sure not to do it in public, like the last time. Crowley traced kisses up Aziraphale’s arched throat to his chin and further along his jaw. When he reached his ear he whispered:

“Enjoying yourself, angel?” The answer was unintelligible, but Crowley took it as a yes. The angel seemed to have become completely oblivious to his surroundings, until suddenly...

...the doorbell rang and a customer walked in.

Aziraphale snapped his head back upright and opened his eyes in shook. Crowley stopped in his motion, but both of them made no attempt to move apart. They both had forgotten that the shop was still opened and therefore they were actually in public, even if the shop didn’t have too many customers. But of course a customer had to come in when you least wanted any. Fortunately the woman hadn’t walked far into the shop yet and Crowley and Aziraphale stayed hidden behind the bookshelves. They hoped she would leave, because there was no one else to be seen and humans tended to get nervous when completely alone in a place where there should be at least some people. But this specimen didn’t seem to be bothered. Instead the woman took a step forward and said:

“Hello? I want to buy a book for my niece!” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. That kind of customer wasn’t easy to get rid of. In a few moments she would start searching the shop for an employee.

“Get rid of her before she sees us!”, he hissed at Crowley.

“Why me?” Crowley wasn’t as concerned as Aziraphale. He was quite sure that the woman would leave soon, even faster if she did indeed see them. It wouldn’t bother him, as far as he knew humans got caught in these kinds of situations all the time. They didn’t have to worry about heaven and hell getting wind of their relationship anymore, so they shouldn’t have to worry about humans either.

“Because we’re in this situation because of you. Would you be so nice and close the shop. That’s what I wanted to say before you interrupted me so... so rudely”, Aziraphale whispered heatedly. Crowley shrugged. Perhaps the angel was right. The female would probably make a scene if she saw them and they would have to wait even longer till they could get on with what they were doing.

He closed his eyes in concentration. The customer left the shop in a hurry. Suddenly she was convinced she’d let the lights burning on her car. As soon as she stepped out of the shop she remembered that she neither possessed a car nor had she a driver’s license. As she turned confused to return into the shop, she noticed that the sign on the door now showed _CLOSED_ and the door was locked.

“Finally! Thank you!” Aziraphale relaxed against the bookshelf again expecting Crowley to continue. But the demon had had a different idea in the meantime. He pulled his hand out of the angel’s pants and took a step back.

“What?” Aziraphale looked frustrated.

“See I’m still not nice,” the demon grinned diabolically.

“Please, Crowley, you can’t stop now.” He gestured indignantly to his erection, which was clearly visible through his trousers.

“Hm, I think you could try to convince me to continue by,” Crowley feigned to contemplate about a condition.

“By undressing yourself,” he finished still grinning widely.

“Undress, here?” Aziraphale sounded scandalised.

“No one will see you and the shop is locked, but if you rather take care of yourself...” Crowley teased. He hoped the angel wouldn’t be put off by the suggestion, because he’d noticed he was rather thrilled by his idea. He had seen the angel naked, but he had been naked himself in these moments. He hadn’t yet had the opportunity to just look at his angel in all his angelic glory.

Aziraphale pondered the request for a moment. He didn’t think his bookshop was the right place to get naked. On the other hand he had really enjoyed Crowley’s attention and didn’t want him to stop. Bloody tempting demon!

With a defeated sigh Aziraphale started loosening his bowtie. He pulled it from his neck and looked around for a place to put it.

“Oh, just drop it,” Crowley said irritated. The glare he got in response made it clear that Aziraphale would make him pay for that. But the angel complied and dropped the bowtie to the floor. He unbuttoned his vest and shirt and dropped them on the bowtie. Then he pulled of his shoes and socks and at least slipped out of his trousers and pants without much flourish. He stared at Crowley defiantly, but blushed when he saw the demon’s hungry gaze. Crowley took in Aziraphale’s form and spontaneously circled the angel, like he had done so many times before. Only this time he wasn’t scanning the surroundings for danger. His gaze stayed fixed on the angel.

He stopped behind him, mesmerized by the pattern of feathers ceaselessly moving over the skin of the angel’s back. The demon had lost this feature when he’d fallen and gained his snake eyes. The angels’ wings showed themselves on their backs at all times, like a bird’s when it has his wings folded. It was what set the angels apart from humans and demons. It was easier to hide, than Crowley’s eyes, but it identified Aziraphale unmistakeable as an angel. Unless humans invented moving tattoos, Aziraphale wouldn’t be able to move topless among humans without attracting attention. He had found that out, when he had attempted to visit one of the first public swimming baths.

Gently Crowley placed a hand between Aziraphale’s shoulder blades. The angel flinched slightly at the touch, but then relaxed against the demon’s hand. Crowley ran his hand down Aziraphale’s spine and then traced the feathers first with his fingers and then with kisses.

He wound his left arm around the angel and pulled him close. Aziraphale leant his full weight against the demon. He could feel the fabric of the demon’s clothes, the demon’s heat and his beating heart against his skin. With his right Crowley started to draw circles on Aziraphale’s chest and belly. With his other hand he tilted the angel’s head to the left, trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

“Crowley, would you please...” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley had deliberately neglected the angel’s erection. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He nibbled playfully at the base of the angel’s neck.

“What do you want me to do, angel?”, he inquired slyly.

“If you could apply your hand further down?”

“Show me where,” he murmured. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and placed it where he wanted it to be. Crowley started stroking him; teasingly slow at first, then quicker as the angel started making needy noises. When he felt that Aziraphale was close to climax he stepped around the angel again and pushed him against the bookshelf once more. He laid his left on the angel’s neck, his thumb under his chin, forcing him to look Crowley in the eyes. His right he had closed around the angel’s erection again.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Crowley said hoarsely. With a few swift strokes he made the angel come. He savoured the look of bliss on the angel’s face and in his eyes. He was very satisfied, that he was the one who gave his angel so much pleasure. Aziraphale was panting heavily, but Crowley didn’t give him time to catch his breath. He kissed him stormily, with all the emotions he felt towards his angel. He made it very clear that the angel was his and he would never let him go.


End file.
